


Girls Best Friend(s)

by FuzzyHairedFreak



Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Dogs, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-30
Updated: 2014-09-30
Packaged: 2018-02-19 10:01:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2384204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuzzyHairedFreak/pseuds/FuzzyHairedFreak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin and Sousuke decide that their new apartment would be much improved if they had a dog. Nagisa helps. </p><p>(All characters are female!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Girls Best Friend(s)

Rin and Sousuke had just gotten their first apartment together. It had been quite an ordeal. They'd fought over every little detail, as usual; what area they should live in, what they were willing to sacrifice over what, how it should be decorated. But eventually all that got taken care of and they could turn to the one thing they definitely agreed on: they needed a dog. 

Rin had wanted one her whole life, but her parents were not pet people. It would be too much work, they'd said, even when she insisted she'd take care of it herself. Makoto had suggested she ask for a cat instead - they were much more low maintenance - but Rin had scoffed. Cats just were not the same. Haru reminded her too much of a cat anyways, and Rin figured the stoic girl would make a very annoying housemate. 

Sousuke, on the other hand, had grown up with dogs her whole life. She absolutely loved them and was very relieved Rin wanted one too; otherwise she would not consider them compatible roommates, which might cause problems for their relationship. 

So here they were, walking towards the rescue center nearest to their new home (they had of course agreed to get a rescue dog), talking about what breed they were hoping to find. 

"I'd love a German Shepard - we had one when I was very little and he was my favorite dog I've ever had. Plus they're really smart," Sousuke said, checking the street sign to see how much further they had to go. 

"What about a greyhound?" Rin asked, scratching her face with the hand that wasn't tangled up in Sousuke's. "I hear a lot of those that end up at these places would've just gotten put down when they couldn't race anymore..." 

Sousuke grimaced. "Yeah, but they look like giant underfed rats." 

"Hey! They do not, they're adorable! You're suck a jerk!" 

Sousuke laughed and squeezed Rin's hand. "-You're- adorable. Come on, I think this is the place." 

They walked into the shelter, and the first thing they noticed was the noise. It was a cacophony of barking, meowing, and what sounded suspiciously like birds shrieking. A blonde blur soon added to the din. 

"YOU CAAAAAAME!" Nagisa yelled, barreling straight into Rin and knocking the wind out if her. 

"Holy fuck Nagisa, have you no restraint?!" she gasped. 

Sousuke suppressed a laugh by asking, "So Nagisa, any rescue penguins come through yet?" 

The blonde girl looked up from her place on Rin's arm. "Not yet, but I remain optimistic!" 

After prying herself free, Rin muttered, "You always do..." 

"And how is Rei?" Sousuke spoke up again. 

Nagisa rolled her eyes. "Frantic over this years classes, trying to do too much at once, the usual. But hey, you guys didn't come all this way to talk about that! You came here to get a dog!" 

With that, the shorter girl did a twirl and lead them to the back, past a room that did in fact seem to be full of birds, and into the source of the barking. 

"The ones nearest to the front here have been here the longest, since people tend to have this 'love at first sight' thing when it comes to pets, but we just got this Scotty mix the other day that's SOOOOO sweet, you should come meet her even though I know you're looking for a larger dog..." Nagisa babbled on as she showed them around, but they quickly tuned her out, looking around for themselves. 

In the very first kennel, a German Shepard watched them approach with bright eyes. Sousuke all but squealed in delight. 

"See, you can tell how smart she is just by looking at her," she said, crouching to pet the dog, "Aren't you, girl? And loyal too I bet! Yes you are! Yes!" 

Rin failed to suppress a look and Sousuke noticed. 

"What? You don't like her?" 

"That's not it - but lets look around more before you start loving her more than me." 

"Too late," Sousuke grinned too toothily. Rin rolled her eyes and pulled Sousuke further into the room. 

Nagisa was distracted answering questions for another customer, so they were free to look around on their own. 

"Ah, Sousuke, look! They do have a greyhound! Isn't he cute? Giant rat, honestly..." Rin trailed off, reaching down to pet him. 

"Hmm, I guess they don't -all- look like that then. This one is pretty cute," she said, bending down to join the petting. "But now we have to decide which one we should get..." 

Rin pouted slightly. "Well it is -my- childhood dream we're fulfilling. I think I should chose." 

Sousuke pursed her lips. "Well I'm the one who's had dogs before - I know what I'm doing, and as the more experienced-" 

"Fine, fine, we'll rock-paper-scissors for it," Rin interrupted with a wave of her hand.  
Sousuke smirked. 

"Alright. Ready? R-OOF!" 

"ROWDY, NO!" 

Nagisa's yell came too late to stop Sousuke from being barreled over by a large and enthusiastically slobbering pit bull. 

"I'm so sorry Sousuke, she just got away from me!" Nagisa said tearfully. 

Managing to sit up, Sousuke simply started scratching at the dogs ears. "It's fine. She just wanted to say hi, didn't you girl?"

Nagisa sighed in relief. "Oh good, I though you might get mad at her. Or me. Look though, it's like she chose you!" 

Rin laughed openly at the sight. "You're both ridiculous. And also really cute. But now what do we do? How are we supposed to choose between three dogs?" 

Nagisa smiled a sly, dangerous smile. "Why choose?" she asked. 

Rin gave Nagisa a look. Sousuke's eyebrows arched in consideration. Rin gave her a look too. 

"Nagisa, we can't have three dogs," she said seriously. 

"Why nooooot?" Nagisa pouted. 

"We live in an apartment!" 

"A pretty big apartment," Sousuke interjected. 

"We don't have time to keep three dogs company!" 

"They'll keep each other company, Rin-chan!" 

"I am not having this argument! This is ridiculous!" 

Later that night, sleeping under three large and cuddly dogs, and one large and cuddly girl, Rin privately thought that while this was indeed ridiculous, it was a very good kind of ridiculous.


End file.
